The Uniting
by Venz04HD
Summary: Annabeth's wait is finally over! Percy decided to go back to Camp Half-Blood after being kidnapped to reunite with his one true love, Annabeth. But wait-what will Annabeth find when Percy comes back?   Beta-read by kakashixangela   copyright 2012
1. Chapter 1

The Uniting: by: Venz04HD Beta-ed by: kakashixangela

~**A/N**~ I made this while at school. It's kinda fun actually. Not listening to the teacher, writing behind class, fun. Thank you kakashixangela a.k.a. Samm for helping me. I made the four chapters and she proofread it for me. Thanks! She told me that she would be helping me write one day. Thanks! I'm so looking forward to that! :D

CHAPTER 1:

[Annabeth's POV]

Stay calm. I've been telling myself these words for almost an hour now. This started ever since I discovered that my boyfriend is going back home. By home, I also mean Camp Half-Blood. By half-blood I mean half-god, half-mortal, or demigod. It means Camp Half-Blood is a place for demigods, or half-bloods, or well… you get the picture. Anyways, it's been eight months since the goddess Hera, curse her, kidnapped my boyfriend and stole his memories, and since then, I've been searching for him. But today, it's the complete opposite. Now, he's gonna be coming to me. Oh, I have waited so long for this moment. I wonder if he—

"Hey! You nervous?" I was snapped backed into reality when the voice of Jason spoke behind me. "Oh!" I said, with an effort to regain balance. I have been on this tree by the hill where the Golden Fleece hangs, guarded by a purple dragon, Peleus. Honestly, I've been here since morning because I have been anxious to see him again. "Anxious, actually." I replied.

"You worried that Mr. Percy Jackson still hasn't remembered you?" he asked.

"No. Well, that's what I tell myself. I mean, I know Percy." And I sure do. His name is Percy Jackson. He has messy jet-black hair and piercing sea-green eyes. He's taller than me, which is kind of disturbing, but I like him because he doesn't mind if I'm smarter than him, being the daughter of Athena and all that. Well actually, that trait of his only bloomed after we started dating, but before that, you may ask? Nah, we just keep strangling each other. He told me it was the first thing he accepted when we started dating, my intelligence. Oh, how I miss him.

I almost missed the silver chariot that appeared right out of the sky. And I mean it. One second there was nothing and I blinked for a second and it was already there. Pulling the chariots were—reindeers. Now, I know what you're thinking, "It's Santa Claus!", but really, who believes in a very fat punk, who delivers gifts in one day and fits in a chimney? Pathetic. Besides, I know it's Artemis' chariot. The reindeers, that I don't know, though I've heard rumors that they're breeding reindeers in the Roman Camp. Anyways, it's really hard to miss. And I surely haven't missed the group of demigods riding on it, all wearing purple shirts—maybe their camp shirts. Of course my attention was drawn only to the boy in the front row. Percy. Wait—something catches my view, there's a girl next to him, eyeing him flirtatiously. It kind of makes me shudder. I made a mental note to ask Percy who that was.

Ten. Seven. Four feet from the ground. In a few seconds, I'll fling my arms around him, Oh, gods, I'm so excited.

Just then, Percy pointed his finger to the lake, possibly announcing where to land, the dark-haired girl next to him grabbed his face with both hands and… kissed him.

There I was, frozen in shock as I watched the chariot land twenty meters from the tree that conceals me. The sight of Percy breaking the kiss is what brings me to reality. I saw him yell at the girl frantically, who didn't seem to mind. Then slowly, he gazed in my direction.

At the last second, as my tear was about to fall down my cheek, I put on my invisibility cap and ran back to the cabins.


	2. Chapter 2

The Uniting: by: Venz04HD Beta-ed by: kakashixangela

**A/N I forgot to add this on Chapter 1 - Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. :D Thanks! Please review. I'm not really in it for the grammar, I sort of just like to make stories and I don't watch our for grammar errors so sorry if there are many. Just enjoy it please. :D**

CHAPTER 2:

[Percy's POV]

Arggh! I just can't believe Reyna kissed me. We almost crashed! I mean, I was totally distracted. And what if Annabeth saw what just happened? Yeah. Annabeth is my girlfriend. We have been separated for eight months because of this crazed goddess Hera. Oh, how I missed those blonde curls and those stormy, grey eyes. I miss my Wise Girl.

The first thing I did was break Reyna and me apart. I quickly maneuvered the silver chariot to the ground, hopefully, we were safe. I leapt from it and confronted Reyna.

"What were you thinking? We could've died! How many times do I have to tell you that I have a girlfriend? Just…just stay away from me! Go flirt with someone single!" I bursted out. The whole time, she was just smiling.

"Oh, don't mind me. Sometimes, I can just be so sweet you can't handle me."

"Uh, forget it!" I said as I turned my head. And then there. I swear I just saw blonde curls. I blinked for a second and it's gone. I must be tired. But I knew better. I may be gone for a long time but I know my girlfriend owns an invisibility cap. Did she saw what happened?

Just to be sure, I ran to the Athena Cabin. Just as I suspected, it was locked. I knocked gently. "Annabeth?... Annabeth, it's me, Percy." Just then, the door opened. It's just Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother.

"Oh! Hi, Percy! Long time no see!"

"Yeah. Hi, Malcolm. Good to see you. Uhmm… is Annabeth inside?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. She came here running two minutes ago, she's crying, really, and –" he seemed to stop and glanced inside for a while.

"Oh, yeah about that, she's sleeping. Heavily." he said.

"But—"

"She said not to wake her up except when there's an emergency."

"Uhmm, isn't my returning an emergency? I mean… I am her boyfriend." I said.

"Sorry, orders are orders. You should rest too. You look weary. Or at least eat. I bet you're hungry." he said as he closed the door.

Frustrated, I went to the Mess Hall. I realized I was hungry, just like Malcolm said. I sprinted down the rows of stone tables and benches and found my way to the Poseidon Table. Shortly after sitting down, I smelled the sweet scent of wild flowers and leaves, and in a blink of an eye, Grover appeared next to me out of the rustling leaves in the air.

"About time" I mumbled, half-heartedly.

"Is food served already? I'm really hungry!" he replied. "Dunno, not yet actually. I'm wondering, if your best friend went missing for eight months and he comes back and you see him for the first time again, would you ask for food first or would you hug him?" I blurted out sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry man, as you can see, I'm busy too. But I'm glad to see you again! I mean it! I just know you'll get yourself out of trouble so I try not to worry."

"Okay" I said. Just then, food was served. I said to no one in particular "Root beer" and root beer filled my glass. I cut my beef and chewed it. It's either the food don't taste good or my appetite is upset, but I don't like it. It's probably the latter.

"What's wrong?" Grover asks after an awkward moment and three minutes of flipping the beef on my plate. We have an empathy link which makes him able to read my emotions. I bet he knows I'm upset.

"Im just… upset" I said truthfully.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah. I'm too upset that I even forgot to give my offerings to Poseidon." I grumbled quietly.

"Did you cheat on her?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"WHAT? NO!" I think I may have risen my voice because most of the other campers are looking at me now.

"I mean, no, I didn't but a girl kissed me." I said, my voice becoming softer.

"So, technically, that's cheating." he says casually.

"No, it isn't. Not that I'm aware of."

"Well, I can't give you any more advice now that the dryads in Tennessee are calling me. Wildfire. And I still have to visit Juniper. She'll kill me if I don't. Just go apologize." he said.

"She didn't even came here. I think she saw me being kissed. Or I think she saw me kissing that girl" I mumbled.

"Well, can I just say that you fought thousands of monsters before? Isn't it ironic that you can't fix this problem? I gotta go, Percy. See ya!" he said as he ran down the pavilion.

"Thanks a lot." I snorted. I finished my beef and is about to go to my cabin when I remembered Annabeth hasn't eaten yet. At least that's what I think. What if she went to eat in invisible mode? Though my doubts fill me, I went to get a plate of beef and chicken, a soup, and a glass of diet coke, her favorite drink.

"Careful not to drop the tray, I went back to the cabins. Now I'm seriously wondering how to enter the room when it's locked and carrying a tray of food. Just then, I saw an Athena camper—Annabeth's siter, tiptoe out of the cabin and blend to the trees on the woods. I thought I saw a boy following her. No matter. Perfect. Now the door is left ajar.

Still, I knocked three times lightly. "Annabeth?" I said softly. I entered the room and found a beautiful girl with blonde hair fashioned into curls sleeping in the farthest bunk from the door. Annabeth. I walked slowly to her bed and set the tray on top if her bedside cabinet, Judging by the light reflecting her cheek and the gloss of her eyelashes, she cried until she fell asleep. I sat by the side of the bed and caressed her blonde curls. As I crept closer to her, I saw that she was clutching something in between her arms, resting on her chest. I shifted position so I could look closer to the thing. And then I saw it. A picture frame. I leaned in closer and saw just the top of the picture, showing messy jet-black hair. It came into shock that it was my picture she's holding. It hasn't come to my attention that she was also waiting for eight months to see me.

I planted my hands on her cheeks, brushing them slightly with my fingers. I leaned in close and touched the tip of her nose with my lips. A moment later, I shifted my lips into hers and her eyes fluttered open. She jerked her face away and stared at me with shock.

"Sorry" I said. "The door was open so I came in. I … I brought you food. You missed dinner." I said softly.

"Percy" she said, kind of relieved. Then her eyes shifted to the ceiling as if she remembered something awful. Then her facial expression changed into a fierce, angry look.

"Please get out of my room." she said sternly.

"Annabeth, I missed you. I missed this. I have been waiting for so long."

"Don't you think I waited for you, too?"

"I know. That's why I came back. We landed on the lake a few hours –"

"Yeah, I saw you." she cut me short. "I saw you kissing somebody. Now if you'll excuse me-" she said, getting out of bed and wiping away her tears that just came in.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't me. Reyna kissed me." I said defensively holding her wrist soflt.

She turns back to me swiftly. "That creature has a name? No matter, I guess you can flirt with her now. I'm just gonna leave."

"No. Please hear me out. I didn't do it. She did. I love you!" I said, holding her sternly now. She released her hands from my grip and looked at me.

"Just leave me alone, Seaweed Brain." she said and ran out of the room.

I stared onto the open door down to the speck of blonde hair disappearing into the fields.

I hesitated. But I ran afterwards out of the dark cabin and ran full-speed with the light of the moon above me.


End file.
